Wildfires
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: Can struggles with the revelation that DG isn't as innocent as he thought. ONESHOT


**Okay, so I know I have other fics out there that need to be started before posting a new one… But this little number got stuck in my head and I needed to get it out before I could write anything else. I PROMISE that the next chapter of The Dark Side of Me will be out soon… its written, I just have to put some finishing touches on it…**

**This is just a one-shot inspired by a song… but it's not a song fic**

**Anyways… DGxCain, on the rocks, with a twist of lime… No PWP… Just a few dirty thoughts and some heavy fluff.**

**Cain struggles with the revelation that DG isn't as innocent as he thought.**

_WildFires_

I hid myself in the shadows of the dimly lit hall and waited for her to make a move. It was almost midnight, and the question was not if DG would sneak out of her room, but when. She thought that I was oblivious to her little game. If I was, I wouldn't have been a very good body guard, would I?

The game had been going on for almost two cycles now, once or twice a week, or when she had a bad day, DG would make a break for the city. She cleverly disguised herself as one of the maids, using some sort of glamour, and exited the palace through the employee's wing.

What she didn't know, was that her glamour didn't work on me. I could see straight through any disguise that girl conjured. Even stranger was the fact that even if the glamour DID work, I would have been able to pick her out of a room of a thousand look-a-likes. I could feel her, I knew her aura, her warmth… It was a fact that i hadn't quite worked out in my head yet.

I once questioned Raw about it, he gave an answer more cryptic than my question, and it unnerved me enough to not ask anymore questions, "You have strong threads woven between the two of you…. " He had said. I just rolled my eyes, thanked him for nothing and walked away, storing his answer in the back of my head for future analysis at a point in time which I actually felt like considering the possibilities of what he meant…

I heard something from my position in the hall, and though dim, the moon casted just enough of a glow for me to see the door to DG's room open. She poked her head out looking up and down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. She practically looked right at me, but she was obviously still ignorant to my position as she stepped into the hall. I could see her blue eyes glowing mischievously.

Now, I didn't think that girl could still surprise me, however I believe my jaw hit the floor upon seeing her attire. The dress, which from what I could tell in the lack of light, was a ruby red perfectly matching the colour on her lips. The top of the dress was fitted, and definitely accentuated all the parts I kept trying to forget she had. At the hips, the dress began to flow out and was cut unevenly at an angle - one side just past her knee, while the other ended somewhere between knee and well… yeah… It took everything I had to not grab her and throw her back in her room. I didn't care if anyone she came across knew who she was or not… the amount of clothing, or lack thereof was indecent, and nothing a Princess of the Realm should lower herself to wear.

Don't lie to yourself there TinMan, you just don't want anyone else except YOU to see her this way.

I growl inwardly and tell myself to shut up and concentrate on the task at hand.

Guard the Princess, make sure she stays out of trouble, and stay out of sight….

DG took one more look around after stepping into the hall and with a wave of her hand, her clothing is transformed into the standard maid's uniform with a cloak over the top. I was not sure what her face looked like. I never thought to ask who her 'alter ego' was, surely if I had, she would have know I was on to her little ruse.

Apparently satisfied with her appearance, DG started off down the hall towards the only way she could leave and not be questioned. I followed, keeping my steps light and sticking to the shadows. Her heels clicked sharply on the marble floors cutting through the midnight silence of the palace like a knife. It was almost jarring. It didn't seem to phase her.

I knew that if anyone happened upon her room, they would look in and see DG sleeping peacefully. It didn't fool me for a minute the first night I had discovered her absence. The golem looked like DG, hell it even smelled like her, but it didn't breathe. I was on to her before she even made it out of the palace, but something had kept me from stopping her.

Curiosity I suppose.

What the hell could a Princess of the realm want to do in a city she barely knew, after dark…

The answer was, anything she wanted to, and this was the only reason I had let her little excursions continue. I knew that she needed to get out. She needed to be free from the palace. She wasn't raised in this life, she was used to being able to come and go as she pleased. She felt trapped, and I of all people knew what that felt like.

So I followed her for my own piece of mind more than any and kept to the shadows. Princess of the Realm or not… she was still a woman in the city alone. I didn't deny that she was reckless, but I didn't have the heart to take away the only solace she seemed to have nowadays. It kind of hurt that she didn't just come to me about it, but I understood. I was her guard. It was my duty to put her safety before her feelings, and she knew this. However, she also knew that I was her friend, and the look of betrayal she gave me every time I disappointed her -for her own good- tore at my heart.

As she exited through the help's entrance, I noted that there was no one around, save for a few guards here and there. No one gave either of us a second glance. I could see the tension leave her as she stepped out beyond the gate. The maids clothing faded as she walked revealing her clothing underneath, but the cloak stayed. She lifted the hood and secured it on her head, then began walking hastily away from the palace.

I smirked when I realized she was headed directly to her favorite place. Typically she headed to the night market first, taking the time to look at what each vendor had to offer. Occasionally I would spot things in her room that had caught her eye. Tonight, however, it seems that she was in a hurry for some reason.

My heart skipped a beat as she rounded a corner and I'd lost her in my line of sight. I rushed to catch up with her and decided to take less time pondering the reasoning for her actions. We are almost there and I can see her steps begin to slow. I noticed that there were quite a few people out for the time, but then again, the Sin district never slept. There was always someone looking for a fix.

Since the Royal Family retook power almost an annual ago, the place had definitely cleaned up. A majority of the Vapour dens and brothels had been shut down and the place no longer reeked of blood and bile, however the area still had it's shadowy corners. I was thankful that DG, for all the trouble and headache she caused me, managed to not find one of these "corners" and get herself into trouble.

Instead, she had found an eccentric nightclub to frequent that was, for the most part, tame compared to some of the other establishments she could have chosen. I found the place to be perfect for shadowing her as I did… Plenty of dark corners where I could keep an eye on her without her ever seeing me.

She reached the door, where the large guard nodded at her and let her pass, opening the door open for her. He recognized her… well… whoever she appeared to be. He smiled and looked out into the shadows where I hid. I waited to make sure she was completely in before I stepped out.

"Evening Cain..." The man's voice was deep and grumbly, the type of voice you would expect to come from a gentleman of his size. I nodded back at him tipping my hat as I walked myself up to the entrance.

"Evening Shepard..." I reply. Shepard was a former TinMan. I had known him briefly before being transferred to the Mystic Man's detail. He was a good man.

"Late night Princess sitting?" He asked crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"Always..." I replied with fake exasperation. I had to let him in on the secret after he caught onto the fact that I always showed up right after the same girl entered the club. I trusted him, and it was also always nice to have back-up if something ever went wrong.

He smiled at me knowingly, "Don't act like you don't love it." I could tell by his tone, that by 'it' he really meant her but I ignored it…

"All in a days work…" I said stepping around him and entering the club. I heard him chuckle. Why would I give him the satisfaction of letting him know he is right.

I could hear the music pounding already as I walked down the long dark hall. Eventually it lead to the mezzanine a large warehouse style building that was illuminated in different shade of technicolor lights flickered and changed colors to match the beat of whatever song was playing. The place was busy tonight, but I had no problem spotting DG as she made her way through the crowd to the bar on the edge of the dance floor.

As she spoke with a few people she seemed to recognize I made my way to my usual corner booth, still in the shadows. I sat, placing my hat low on my head. A waitress was there promptly to take my order, "Whisky" was all I said.

DG continued to laugh and cut up with the girls she was speaking with. She took a shot of something clear, slammed the glass down on the bar and grabbed one of the girls hand and drug her out on the dance floor.

I clenched my jaw and sighed. This was the part of the night that I hated most. It wasn't that i didn't enjoy watching her dance, quite the contrary… I enjoyed watching her dance way more than any decent man should, it was all the other men that I had a problem with. She never danced with them, and for that I am grateful, but that didn't mean that they didn't try. It took everything I had not to break a few neck of the fellas who got a little too grabby.

I would give it to DG though, she could handle herself pretty well. She had a hell of a right hook, thanks to yours truly, and she wasn't afraid to use it

The waitress returned with my whisky and I slammed it back before she even had a chance to ask if I needed anything else. I motioned for another one and threw her some coin so she didn't get frustrated with me. I turned my attention back to DG and the girl on the dance floor. The girl, who I was beginning to recognize, said something in DGs ear and DG threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh.

The waitress returned and placed a shot glass and a half empty bottle in front of me, "If you manage to make it through this, then I'll bring you a full one." She said before I could protest. I just nodded and handed her a few more coin for the trouble, more than enough to cover the bottle and her tip…

They continued the routine of dancing, talking and laughing, and I did my best to not to enjoy the way DG's hips swayed, or how amazing her legs looked in those heels, or the way that sometimes when she danced, she let her hands trail down her neck over her breasts…. No I wasn't enjoying it…

I poured myself another shot and toss it back with ease. When my attention returns to DG, the girl she was dancing with was talking in DG's ear again. Whatever she said made DG stop dancing. DG gave the girl a questioning. The girl motioned her head in my direction, and my heart skipped a beat as I realized two things at once…

Firstly, the girl DG was dancing with was a maid in the palace. I don't know how I could have missed it. I had seen her and DG together on more than one occasion. It crossed my mind, also, that the girl probably knew who DG actually was…

Secondly, and most importantly, my position was compromised. DG knew I was here… But did she know that I knew it was her? Our eyes met and she smiled at me. My heart sped up as she began to walk in my direction. Fuck….

The crowd magically parted for her as she walked my way. Her hips seemed to continue to sway back and forth to the music as she walked in those amazing red heels she wore. She didn't break eye contact, and the smile never left her face as she came to stand in front of me. I swallowed hard as I did my best to not look away. She slid herself into the seat across from me, still smiling. It took everything I had not to fidget. What the hell was she playing at!?

"Hey there cowboy…" She said loud enough for me to hear her over the music, "my friend over there says you've been staring at me all night..." She continued coyly.

I considered my next words carefully, as I was still not sure if she was playing me or not. I had a feeling she was, however she wanted to play ignorant, so be it.

"Just admiring the view." I replied honestly after a moment, looking back out into the crowd and then back at her.

"Oh yeah?" She cooed, leaning in closer over the table, "See anything you like?"

My eyes flickered quickly down to her ample cleavage, now accentuated by her position against the table, and then back up to meet hers again, "Maybe..."

I saw the blush creep upon her cheeks, but she didn't miss a beat, "Well, maybe you should come dance with me… you can get a better look out there."

I shook my head and poured myself another shot, "Sorry sweetheart, I don't dance…" Before I could take the shot, she reached over the table and snatched up the glass.

She threw back the glass and slammed it on the table, "That's a shame… Cause I do." She said. She stood up, but instead of leaving me be, she grabbed my hand. She smiled coyly and tugged me out of the booth, not that I put much effort into stopping her.

I still could not, for the life of me, figure out what this new game was. Did she or didn't she know that I was here because of her? Did she know that her glamour didn't work on me? Was she punishing me for something?

"Well, I guess tonight I am making an exception." I said finally. She laughed and pulled me to follow her out into the center of the dance floor. I was slightly uncomfortable, as I wasn't use to being part of such a large crowd. There were too many angles for attack. My paranoia was forgotten, however, when DG threw her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me.

I hesitated, reminding myself that this was DG, and princess of the realm…. Her hips swayed, brushing up against mine, and I suddenly didn't care anymore. My arms wound themselves around her waist and I pulled her tighter against me. I felt her tense up, but she relaxed herself just as quickly. Maybe she had not been expecting me to play along so easily. I wondered briefly how far she would let this go…

We stay like that the whole song, her swaying her hips and moving to the beat, and me doing my best to not drag her to a dark corner and do what I really wanted to do to her.

So soon as the song changed, her confidence seemed to increase. She turned and pressed her back against me, I trailed my hands down her arms until they come to rest on her hips. She rested her head on my shoulder and I noticed that her eyes were closed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and continued to move with her. From this angle, I could see dangerously far down her dress. My lips ached to brush against the smooth pale skin of her exposed neck.

I closed my eyes, but as soon as my mind was off of one part of her, it turned to the way her ass was ever so tightly pressed against me, moving and grinding into my hips. I groaned and cursed the gods for whatever hex they had placed on me.

As soon as the song was over she turned and looked at me, "I thought you said you didn't dance?"

I swallowed hard and prayed that she didn't realize the effect she was having one, "You're the one doing all the work, Darlin'." I stated.

She smiled and was about to say something, but a voice broke over the intercom announcing last call. Her eyes grew wide and she looked back at me, "I have to go..." I smirked, of course she did. She had to be home before the first sun rose and the first shift took their places.

"So soon?" I raised an eyebrow teasingly, "You gonna turn into a pumpkin or something?" I say referencing one of her other side fairy folk tales.

"It was the it was the carriage that turned into a pumpkin" She replied, without thinking. Her eyes flashed with worry at her slip up, but her tone remained even, "Everyone knows that..." She said trying to recover.

"Well in that case, I guess you'd better go..." I step back from her and bow, "Thank you for the dance..."

She stared at me for another moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to confess, but then only smiled and turned. I stood there, watching her flee as people continued to dance around me. I was still in awe over what had just happened and I realized that this was a side of DG I didn't know. Well, maybe I KNEW it was there, but I had just refused to see it. I sighed and suddenly felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned and the small blonde maid was standing there, holding the cloak that DG had worn.

She handed it to me without a word, smiled widely and walked back to the bar, reuniting with the group of people that I now recognized as also being part of the castle staff.

A plan began to form in my mind, but my heart raced at the thought of letting it play out. I shook off my hesitation and with new resolve, I tucked the cloak under my arm and started off towards the direction that DG had gone. I managed to catch up to her quickly, still keeping an eye out as my mind raced with the possibilities of the next several hours.

As soon as we hit the palace gates, and I knew that she was okay, I broke away and rushed through the main corridors of the palace. I had to ensure I made it to her room before she did. It should take her at least twice as long to navigate through the staff's wing and make it back to her room.

As I approached her room, I knew that she wasn't too far off. I didn't stop at her door, instead I let myself in. The golem in her bed was gone, I noted. I looked around and found a chair, my favorite actually, and took a seat, doing my best to calm my breathing and also my heart, before she entered the room.

And then I waited, for what seemed like hours, to feel her approach the door.

My heart lept up in my throat when I heard the door click to open. I swallowed it back down and watched the door intently. She stepped in the room, slightly out of breath. She leaned back against the door and sighed hard…

"Fuckin Aye, DG what the hell were you thinking?" She mumbled softly to herself.

I took this time to make my presence known, "Funny, I been wonderin' the same thing all night..."

She jumped, but didn't scream. With a flick of her hand the lights in the room came on to a dim glow and her eyes finally meet mine from my normal spot spot by her window. Her mouth gaped open as if trying to find the next words to say.

I spoke again before she did, "You forgot your cloak..." I say as matter of factly, "I thought you may want it back..." I stood up and moved towards her. I offered the cloak out for her to take, but she continued to stand there staring at me wide eyed. I shrugged and threw it over the back of the sofa.

I turned back to her and clicked my tongue, "Now… what am I going to do with you… " I said in my best pondering tone.

At this she finally spoke, her voice shaky, "Cain, look I-"  
I didn't let her finish as I had her pressed against the door before she could even blink. She let out a gasp as her back hit the door and I placed my hands against the door on either side of her to ensure she couldn't escape, "Sweetheart, I think at this point we are probably on a first name basis…" I say, dangerously close to her lips.

"Wyatt..." The word came out more of a moan. Hearing my name from her mouth like that made my blood boil. I couldn't resist anymore. My lips pressed to hers in a fierce kiss. She moaned and arched her body into mine in acceptance.

My wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her off the wall and into me. Her arms wound around my neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned again and I traced my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and I took the invitation as opportunity to explore her. She was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. Lips like strawberries and the lingering taste of the whisky over powered my senses and if i had died right then, I would have been a happy man…

But I wasn't done, no, not even close.

I grasped her hips and turned her moving her to the bed without even breaking the kiss. As soon as the back of her knees hit the mattress she fell into the plush heap of blankets and pillows. She let out a yelp and giggled holding out her arms towards me, beckoning me to join her.

I stood there a moment, taking her in. Her eyes were heavy with lust, and lips bruised from the kiss. Her dress had ridden up her thighs, and imagined them wrapped around my waist. I must have been taking too long, because DG decided to sit up and began un-tucking my shirt from my pants. I groaned as my mind began to catch up with the moment.  
I stopped her hands, holding them in mine. I looked down at her and she returns my gaze sternly, "Wyatt, please… don't… whatever you're thinking… just don't..." She begged.

"DG… Us… This… Whatever this is… " I started trying to grasp the right word.

"I love you… " She admitted before I could finish my thought giving me the softest sweetest smile. Suddenly, my mind went blank. She loved me? She loved… me? I leaned down, still holding her hands in mine, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I smiled at her, "Deeg… I love you..." I said looking deeply in her eyes, "I love you so much…. I never thought I would be able to say that to another human being and admit it… but I was wrong..." I kissed her again, "so wrong." I whispered pulling away.

"Wyatt...I need you..." She whispered before her lips crashed into mine. I let her hands go and crawled onto the bed with her, my body hovering over hers. She stares up at me, her hand caressing my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes.

"Aren't you glad you followed me?" She asked softly.

My eyes open, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew… You think you're the only one with the spidey senses?" She giggled. I was clueless as to what she was talking about, obviously another one of her otherside references.

"Darlin… You're gonna have to speak plainly..."

"I knew you were there the first night you followed me, Wyatt… I always know where you are, just like you always know where I am..." I nodded not surprised by her revelation.

"Any idea as to why it's like that?" I ask only really half interested in knowing why at this point.

She shrugs, "I dunno… I asked Az… She said something about you being my guardian… yadda yadda… It's also why my glamour doesn't work on you..." She continued coyly.

My eyes grew wide, "You knew!?"

She laughed. Then her face became serious, "I thought you were never going to make a move… So I had to force your hand…" She giggled, "No pun intended."

So… She had been playing me. I sighed in defeat.

Her hands trailed over my shoulders, across my collarbone and found the buttons of my shirt. One by one she flicked them open. Once my shirt was hanging open, her hands found my bare chest. I let out a hiss at the contact.

"DG… If we do this… we are going to do this for real… you're mine… you hear me?" I warned looking her dead in the eye.

She smiled and her hand found the back of my neck. She tugged me downward, but stopped before our lips touched, "Make love to me Wyatt Cain..." She demanded before pulling me into a searing kiss.

I suppose that meant she accepted my conditions.

_The End_.

**Okay… so i don't know what the fuck that was… I hope you liked it, and I'm glad in finished with it so i can move back to my main stories.**

**reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
